Ninjya Halfbody
The is a biotic A-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Ninjya Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Comic Halfbody. In any form that uses the Ninjya Fullbottle, Build wields the 4Koma Ninpoutou. It also grants Build the on the right side of his back. Design * - The purple head armor. It can produce afterimages to confuse and mislead opponents. * - The eypeice. It has excellent response speed and is capable of night vision. It can scan an enemy to deduce their internal functions, grasp their status and identify a weakness. * - A shuriken generation device installed on the Left Eye Ninnin. It can create a sharp shuriken by taking in surrounding materials such as stones and metal. This ability was never shown in the series. * - A data collection device located on the forehead area. It not only collects combat data, but also performs emergency repairs on the body when nesseccary. Aditionally, it can project any information holographically. * - The purple-grey chest armor sections.It can produce an afterimage to confuse and mislead opponents. An internal sensor can detect an enemy’s presence and predict their attack trajectory, and calculates the minimum amount of movement necessary to avoid it. * - A purple scarf. It is highly stretchable and has camouflage capabilities, allowing Build to wrap himself in it to disguise himself and assimilate with the surrounding scenery. Additionally, its can stretch out and grab opponents or objects. * - The right shoulder armor. The surface is covered with , which has excellent blade resistance, and can prevent damage from enemy attacks. Additionally, the elastic material optimises arm movement, improving attack speed. (Note: A katabira (帷子) is a light, thin single-piece kimono.) * - The right arm. It is capable of stealth movements, and can cancel out Build Driver announcements to further conceal Build’s presence. There are various ninja tools within. Internal functions are black-boxed. * - The right hand. It is reinforced and has both dexterity and quickness factors. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The left leg. It is capable of stealth movements, and can cancel out Build Driver announcements to further conceal Build’s presence. There are various ninja tools within. Internal functions are black-boxed. * - The left shoe. It’s name It specialises in light movements. Aditionally, it can spread out multiple , which electrocute anyone that steps on it. (Note: The word ‘Kakuraider’ is a mix of two words: “Kakure”(隠れ) which means 'concelaed', and “Raider”.) Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'NinninComic' (Build Episodes 5-7, 9, 12-13, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, 16, Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!, 20) **NinjyaTank (Build Episode 6) **NinjyaDiamond **NinjyaGatling **NinjyaRocket **NinjyaSyoubousya **NinjyaSoujiki **NinjyaLock **NinjyaDensha **NinjyaLight **NinjyaRobot **NinjyaSmapho **NinjyaHelicopter **NinjyaTelevi **NinjyaUFO **NinjyaJet **NinjyaSenpuki **NinjyaBike **NinjyaSenpuki **NinjyaUSB Memory (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **NinjyaMedal (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **NinjyaGame (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildninnincomic.png|NinninComic Form KRBu-Buildninjyatank.png|NinjyaTank Form NinjyaDiamond.jpg|NinjyaDiamond Form NinjyaGatling.jpg|NinjyaGatling Form NinjyaRocket.jpg|NinjyaRocket Form NinjyaShoubousha.jpg|NinjyaSyoubousya Form NinjyaSoujiki.jpg|NinjyaSoujiki Form NinjyaLock.jpg|NinjyaLock Form NinjyaDensha.jpg|NinjyaDensha Form NinjyaLight.jpg|NinjyaLight Form NinjyaRobot Form.png|NinjyaRobot Form NinjyaSmapho Form.png|NinjyaSmapho Form NinjyaHelicopter.jpg|NinjyaHelicopter Form NinjyaTelevi Form.png|NinjyaTelevi Form NinjyaUFO.jpg|NinjyaUFO Form NinjyaJet.jpg|NinjyaJet Form NinjyaSenpuki.jpg|NinjyaSenpuki Form NinjyaBike.jpg|NinjyaBike Form Build_NinjyaUSBMemory.png|NinjyaUSB Memory Form Build NinjyaMedal.png|NinjyaMedal Form Build NinjyaGame.png|NinjyaGame Form Fullbottle Appearances Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies